


Unbuttoned

by Rubynye



Category: DC Comics
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Multi, Phone Sex, Porn Battle, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Babs talks Roy through disarming Dick's suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbuttoned

Dick squirms and wiggles, but the cuffs don't give, holding his arms akimbo to either end of the three-strand railing. Around him Gotham glitters grimily, behind him's a seventy-story drop down the side of the Breyfogle-Woods Institute, and before him, close enough to heat the chill midnight air, stands his best bud Roy Harper, the man who tied him up so damn well. Dick bucks and twists, yanking at his zip-stripped ankles until his calves and quads burn sweetly, but all he gets for it is Roy laughing, saying, "Hold still, Shortpants," as he presses his palm to Dick's chest and bites his lip in focus.

Roy's other hand taps frantically at the touchpad tucked into the invisible seam over Dick's right hip, the staccato flicker of fingertips driving Dick seventeen different kinds of crazy. As he puts all his strength into tugging on his right ankle, strapped down a full three feet across from the left, Dick submits a petition to Roy's hidden instructor. "Babs, please, _please_ make him let me up!"

"Shh," is all Dick gets, in Oracle's sweet metallic voice. "Disarming the Nightwing suit isn't easy, you know. We need to concentrate."

"But--" Dick's voice catches in his throat when Roy reaches up to cup the back of his neck, the textured gauntlet rasping finely through the short strands at his hairline; he blinks, looking up, and gets a flash of a red-mustached grin before Roy hauls him forward into a muffling kiss. Roy kisses hard, like always, rumbling deep in his chest, and Dick squeezes against the urge to _move_ and makes himself shudder to stillness in Roy's grip, quiet but for his breathing chest, armored spandex pressed to solid muscle, and his lips, parting around Roy's pushy tongue.

Babs crackles to presence in Dick's ear, giggling clear as life, the same moment as Roy puffs a tingling whoop into Dick's mouth and the panel pops open across his pelvis. Dick murmurs, thinking 'let me up,' but Roy just chuckles and bites his upper lip, sliding a hand into his jock.

Okay, wow, even telegraphed as anything, _wow_. Dick rears back and twitches forward, pulling his mouth from Roy's with a loud smack, unable to restrain his hips from thrusting into Roy's textured grip. Roy chuckles, lips brushing Dick's cheek, "Whassamatter, Shortpants?"

"Yeah, Man Wonder?" Babs echoes, arching her voice Batgirlishly, and Dick groans under the surge of heat melting him from the inside out. "Come on, Harper," she purrs into both their comms, "do I need to talk you through this part too?"

"No ma'am," Roy murmurs, hot breath over Dick's wet lips as he strokes firmly enough to make Dick's eyes roll back, just before he leans in and kisses Dick again.


End file.
